


When You Know What You Want

by kinfic2



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 00:29:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4326954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinfic2/pseuds/kinfic2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How wondrous when you search the soul of another and find yourself.<br/>Gap filler for episode 103</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Know What You Want

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my LJ in 2008

_“You are an obsession. You are my obsession. Who do you want me to be to make you sleep with me?”_ _©DesBarres/Knight_

 

       I don’t know why I did it. It wasn’t like me to call attention to myself. I always preferred to stay under the radar, to blend in. So when Daphne and I walked into Babylon, a severe case of nerves threatened to abort my find-and-seek mission.  
  
       The air vibrated with sex—bulging muscles looking for it, sweaty bodies willing to oblige—as half-naked men writhed to the pounding bass under rotating mirror balls. I knew I was out of my league. But then I spotted him in the beam of a flashing strobe and it didn't matter. The sight drove all rational thought from my brain. He wasn't dancing. He was fucking with his clothes on, every seductive movement designed to lure flies into his web. He caught two.

       Daphne's eyes practically bugged out of her head. When she asked if he was going do it with both of them, something inside me snapped and a green-eyed monster roared to life. I’m surprised I didn’t start to glow. Possessed or maybe obsessed, I had to make Brian see I was more than a one-time fuck. With flip-flops in my stomach, I came to a decision. I could do this. I _had_ to do this.

       Without any idea what would happen or what to expect, I abandoned my best friend on the steps, threw my shirt down and strode onto the dance floor with as much attitude as my hammering heart allowed. I didn't have a plan, but I figured the best strategy to fight the fire was with fire itself—I started to dance. It didn’t matter that I was alone. In Babylon, all that mattered was how I danced, how I looked. And not necessarily in that order.

                                   

        I moved as erotically as I could to attract attention, to get _his_ attention. Then the music took over, and I really got into it. One of Brian's flies must have thought I was worth a look because he plastered himself against me and clamped his hands on my hips. He wasn’t Brian, but he wasn't half bad. Okay, he was fucking amazing. We gyrated to the throbbing beat until the second conquest obviously decided he didn't want to be left out of the action. I became a twinky filling in the middle of a gay man’s dream sandwich. Christ! I couldn’t believe I had been missing out on this.  
  
       Their hands were everywhere, caressing and stroking me. Too focused on the hardness grinding against my ass and my crotch, I didn't even notice Brian noticing. But all of a sudden, the hairs on the back of my neck pricked and goosebumps pebbled my flesh. He approached us in a wickedly lazy shuffle, raised his arms, and unsubtly separated the sandwich. My partners backed off and moved away. They knew better than to defy him.

       Brian didn't say a word. He didn't have to. He answered my unspoken challenge with his eyes and staked his claim with his body. Bending his knees, we danced cock-to-cock, each tantalizing brush, every lewd rub scorching me with sensation. Then he grabbed my waist, lifted me up, and licked a path of liquid fire from my chest to my chin. Lost in the moment, I wrapped my arms around his neck to steady myself and threw my head back to give him better access. He didn't disappoint.

       My gut feeling about him was right. It wasn’t just his whispered words and tenderness when he fucked me the first time, or when he let me stay and shower with him in the morning, or even his grudging pride when I said I didn't mind going to school in the graffiti-decorated jeep. What a fucking lie that was!  
     
       No, it was his expression outside the loft the night he tried to push me away—and not because Mr. Goodfuck was waiting—the night he tried to deny the truth I had already embraced and accepted. In that brief instant, I saw more of Brian than any of his friends or family had ever seen. He didn’t know it yet, but I really was on to him.

_  
                                                             “I’m afraid to love you, afraid that I might like it._  
_If I act like a stranger, it’s because I see the danger. _  
_I’m afraid to love you, but I’m afraid I do.”_ _©Stride,Douglas,McCarthy_


End file.
